dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cauthrien
} |name = Cauthrien |image = Ser Cauthrien.jpg‎ |px = 270px |title = Ser Commander of the army of Gwaren |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |rank = Boss/Elite Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Interior Royal Palace |quests = Tower of Ishal (quest) Rescue the Queen The Landsmeet Storm the Gates Kill the Arl |voice = Alix Wilton Regan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Heroes of Dragon Age }} Ser Cauthrien is a knight and Teyrn Loghain's most trusted lieutenant, as well as the leader of Maric's Shield, Loghain's hand picked elite force. Background As a youth working on her father's farm, Cauthrien became aware of a man on horseback being chased by bandits. After helping him fight them off, she found out that he was Loghain Mac Tir, the hero of River Dane. Cauthrien volunteered her service to Loghain, working her way up through the ranks with hard work and determination to become his lieutenant, a position in which she takes great pride. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Strategy Drops Quotes * (To a Human Noble or City Elf threatening Howe when meeting him and Loghain) "You are very bold or very stupid to threaten the teyrn before witnesses." * "You have torn this nation apart to oppose my lord, and never once tried to understand why he is a hero to Ferelden." * "I have had...so many doubts of late. Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!" Trivia * Ser Cauthrien is listed as an elite boss in the first encounter during the Rescue the Queen quest. If she isn't slain while trying to arrest the Warden, she will attempt to stop the party from entering the Landsmeet, but this time she will be listed as a boss. * At the Battle of Ostagar, when Loghain orders her to sound the retreat, she is seen with both a two-handed greatsword and a shield on her back. * A portrait of Cauthrien in Gwaren's keep, commissioned because of her service to the village and its then-celebrated teyrn, was defaced and subsequently removed following the Battle of Ostagar. Bugs * If you kill her in the Rescue The Queen quest but still fall to the guards accompanying her, she will survive and still try to prevent you from entering the Landsmeet. It is therefore possible to get two of The Summer Sword if you manage to defeat and loot Cauthrien before being taken prisoner by the remaining guards in Arl of Denerim's Estate. Conversely it is also possible to obtain The Summer Sword from her during Rescue the Queen and still spare her at the Landsmeet. * If you kill Ser Cauthrien, recruit Loghain, and sacrifice yourself to kill the Archdemon, she still shows up to your funeral. * When Ser Cauthrien tries to stop you again before the Landsmeet, the persuade option actually checks against Poison-Making, instead of the Coercion skill, but you can convince her to stand down. The intimidate option makes the right check, but you must make another intimidate or persuade check after that to convince Cauthrien that Loghain is wrong. * If you allow yourself to be captured by Ser Cauthrien and return to the estate, Cauthrien and her soldiers will sometimes still be in the room along with Anora and Erlina, although they will not fight you. Gallery CauthrianHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Tier evolution of Ser Cauthrien in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors